


Perfect, Baby

by KissTheAshes



Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheAshes/pseuds/KissTheAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga comes home early, to the pleasant surprise of his very-much in love boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble that came out of a joke...and headcanons.

Tsuzuku opened the curtain to the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his hair. The bathroom door opened and Ryoga stood there, a small smile on his face even though he looked a little dissappointed. A smile spread Tsuzuku's lips as well. "Hey baby. I thought you weren't supposed to be home for a couple more hours," Tsuzuku said.

 Ryoga put his arms around Tsuzuku and kissed him, long and sweet. "We were done early. I had hoped to join you in the shower, but alas...I just missed you." Ryoga chuckled a little and kissed Tsuzuku again.

 "How about we lay in bed and cuddle instead?" Tsuzuku kissed his boyfriend again.

 "That sounds perfect baby. I've wanted to hold you all day."


End file.
